Moonlight
by Akuma Kori
Summary: Sesshomaru sees something he should not... and all he can think now is her... Lemon... please R


Late Night

He was walking alone on the empty beach trying to put his thoughts in order and to analyze his feelings. He liked to stay here till late laid on the wet sand and listen the sounds that were made by the waves smashing on their meeting with the shore and contemplate the stars. He was not able to remember how long it had been since he was coming in this wilderness to be alone.

Not far away from the beach it was the forest, green, stately and full of misery, but never once was he attracted to it, never once had he feel the need to explore it, to discover it.

The uneasy was coming back to him and he let his glance slide on the infinite of the ocean, which inspired him calm and safety. In his mind, the image of Rin was forming again. He was no longer able to understand what was happening to him, he was acting like an obsessed man ever since he had seen her coming out of the pool naked and soaked. Of course, there was a lot of screaming from her part while all he did was staring at her like an idiot. He remembered her clearly, her now developed body, her white skin, her perfect breasts sweet small pinky nipples which he wanted to suck until she screams his name, the intensity of her big brown eyes, her full lips. God he wanted to devour those sinuous lips of hers, to fell her small and soft body under his… the more he was thinking of her the more he wanted her, but what he wanted was wrong, very wrong. 'Damn it Sesshomaru you have to stop this, you can't think at her like this, you mustn't, you shouldn't you raised her, your like her freaking father and she is only a child she's only 16! In addition, you are with 900 years older than her beside she is just a mere human when you are a powerful daiyōkai. _NO_ she is more than just a mere human; she's Rin, _my Rin!_' He put his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. When he let his hands down and opened his eyes, he stood stock-still.

It was a lovely and warm evening, with a wind that was blowing gently so Rin decided to walk on the beach. She liked it, it was a magic place, she liked the sound of the waves, she liked the way the moon was shedding its light on the infinite surface of the ocean, and she adored the silence that was surrounding her. She felt free and safe; far away form the world that wounded her so deeply. However, it was something she could not escape. No matter how hard she tried, Sesshomaru. She was thinking all the time at him. She loved him, she knew it was not a good thing, he would never look at her in the way she wanted to, he would never see her as a woman, but she could not contain herself she still loved him all the same.

With slowly movements, she got rid of her kimono letting herself only in a small pair of white bikini and went to swim in the ocean. The water cooling her down and relaxing her creating her a mood of cheerfulness, getting out of the water she settle herself on the sand so that each wave was covering her till her breasts in a caress like a silk.

Sesshomaru was looking at her, the way she laid on the beach with the water bathing her body protected only by that tiny item of clothing. With the moonlight embracing her she did not seem real, she looked like a fantasy made up by his feverish mind, an illusion that seam about to vanish in any moment, but still she was there. He looked at her body surprised once again, she was so perfect; her breast, her waist, her hips, and her legs they all seamed to be drowned by an artist. She did not notice him yet so he was able to watch her in silence how she rose from where she stood and then how she put her kimono on. She twisted towards him with slow movements and when she met his glance, he saw how her whole being froze.

Sesshomaru was speechless, her gaze had immobilized him, and he liked this Rin. This mysterious young teenager was waking up in him feelings that he never had at least not for her; she was beautiful; she was a woman. Her hair black as pitch it was like a wet veil all round her heart-shaped face, she was watching him with shadowed eyes, framed by black arch eyebrows, surrounded by long eyelashes.

Rin was watching him equally speechless; she loved him. He was tall, handsome, well build, with long silver-white hair, melted gold eyes, and a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead, and tow magenta stripes on each cheek. It was dazzling her and whipping her up in the same time the way he was looking at her.

Sesshomaru not being able to think at what he was doing he headed towards her and once arrived beside her he embraced her and hold her tight letting his lips meet hers in a mind-blowing kiss.

He was starting to float, he was not able to control himself anymore all that he wanted to do was to crush that perfect body with his. With shaking hand, he opened her kimono letting it fall to her feet exposing her to his hunger.

Rin was becoming to get dizzy from all this new sensations she was experiencing and a wave of wild desire made her grab his haori opening it and taking it off of him and throwing it violently aside.

They both collapse on the wet sand.

Rin was moving beneath, shaking, and arching her hips. Sesshomaru let her lips and proceed placing wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck. The smell of her skin, that reek of early spring was another welcomed shock for his body. He lingered on the spot torturing both of them until the pulse beneath his tong was racing miles for hour. Slowly she relaxed. It was overexciting the fact that she was not quite able to breathe, she was not sure where his lips were about to wonder. Charmed, she run her hands over his shoulders, over his back satisfied by the way the manly muscle felt under her fingertips. When Sesshomaru's hot mouth came back to hers she welcomed it gratefully, she delighted in the sharp shudders that were throbbing thru her entire body. She arched again, a little frustrated. The desire she was feeling was greater than she had ever imagined.

Freeing her lips when he felt her small hands undone his sash and lowering his hakama down his hips he looked at her face with kindness, and then kissed her again. The need he was making her feel was unbearable, irrational. She moved agitated under him trying to easy it only succeeding to increase it. Inside her, the tempest unleashes. His mouth, his hands were scouring her all. She tossed trying to free herself but Sesshomaru was holding her captive in that grim voluptuousness giving her no other choice but to endure the violent war of sensations in battle with other sensations.

Sesshomaru lowered his mouth on her abdomen letting it slide even lower. His blood was whizzing painfully thru his head, heart and hips, when he removed her bikini, behind his closed eyelids were pulsing lights of an intense red. He could hear her blood rushing under her skin with a dangerous speed. He bite his tong and let the blood fill his mouth and then he enfolded her in his arms and with one powerful thrust he filed her burring himself deep inside her while crushing his mouth over hers in the same time making her swallow his blood so she couldn't protest at the pain that his invasion was provoking her.

Having him in her hurt but the taste of his blood in her mouth made her forget the pain and arch her beck, feeling her arch Sesshomaru begun moving possessing her unmerciful taking her on the highest peaks of pleasure with long and deep thrusts. Just when her vision was becoming blurry, Rin could distinguish his lust filed eyes, pure gold becoming bright red. Helpless she took over his rhythm, with panting and ripped breathing when Sesshomaru speed it up. When he took one of her nipples in his mouth and begun to suckle she could not do anything else just to surrender letting her body rocking by waves of melted pleasure. Sesshomaru was feeling her body shaking and baring his fangs he sank them deep in her shoulder letting the blood that spilled from her wound to go down his throat. The pain that Rin felt when his fangs broke her flesh made her whimper but in the same time, she felt the urge to bite him back and she gave in the feeling and did so. She let go only when she reached her climax, feeling her tremble Sesshomaru also let go filling her awaiting womb with his seed.

She did not know if she had slept or not, but when she opened her eyes she saw the moon shining above them. Sesshomaru was lying on top with his head on her shoulder. He felt her move trifling.

"Just one moment, and I'll stop crushing you," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear,

"Its ok I can almost breath" Rin whispered back. Sliding out of her Sesshomaru placed a kiss between her breasts and then stood up on his feet taking her with him.

"Dress we have to leave. Now" Sesshomaru said returning to his stoic self once again

"Where are we going My Lord?" Rin asked shyly

"Home, my lady" He answered her with a small smile.


End file.
